The Scharnhorst Brothers
The Scharnhorst Brothers are a formber Backyard Wrestling Tag Team consisting of retired wrestlers Bret and Rick Scharnhorst. They are most well known for their run in Tristen Parker's Midwest Wrestling Association. Early Years and Singles Competition Both Rick and Bret started their careers as singles wrestlers in the now defunct BST where Rick would become Heavyweight Champions and form the MTN Dew Extremists; while Bret would win the Intercontinental Title and become a member of the The Calling and The Sinn City Society. The two wouldn't become a team until they broke into BWA. BWA and Break Into Major BYW The first time that Rick and Bret ever teamed up was at BWA Supercard of Destiny in Chicago where they took on and were defeated by Calvin Storm and future MWA Heavyweight Champion CJ Smith. At the time this was one of the only matches that the Brothers had been a team in. The next big show the brothers teamed up for JBYW: Wrestling > Xmas where they took on the team of General Joe and Jason Witzel where Rick scored the pin on General Joe. This match would be the start of a long running feud between The Scharnhorst Brothers and Team Awesome. This match also alerted bookers to The Scharnhorst Brothers. A couple months following their match with Team Awesome the Bros would find themselves booked for the biggest match in their career so far; at CCW: Burn This City they would find themselves taking on the team of CJ Cross and Max Vender, UnderRated, from Kentucky. Although they would lose this match their performance earned them a spot in the Day 2 Main Event against the heel faction know as -\wakening in a 5v5 survivor series match. Many would argue that this was the weekend where the bros were launched into BYW Spotlight. This was proven with the #14 spot the GBYWN power 25 for the month of April. MWA and Title Run Following Burn This City Rick and Bret became one of the premier tag teams in the Midwest and as such began traveling as members of the newly formed MWA. On the weekend of May 28 and 29 the duo took part in 2 shows. On the 28th they made their ICW debut taking on Chris Castle and the Executioner. However the match was brought to an abrupt end when Devin Bliss and BSnow interrupted the match and attacked Rick and Bret. The next day the two made a second debut, this time for MWA. At that show Rick and Bret claimed their first, and to date only, tag team gold by beating Team Awesome to with The GBYWN Midwest Tag Team Championship. Also that day Bret defended the Midwest Heavyweight Title he won from King BW the day before at ICW by defeating The Pen Name. However following the match he was defeated by King BW to lose the belt. Upon winning the tag titles the bros continued to defend them in their home fed of JBYW while supporting each other in various singles matches at MWA shows. The next major title defense would come at BWA 6th Anniversary where they would defeat Team Awesome once again with the Never Say Never to retain. Their performance would help earn them a spot in a match the following day at BYF 11. This match saw The Scharnhorst Brothers team up with Khatonic to take on Wrenagade, James Infinity, and BYW Legend JM; where it took the entire team to pin Wrenagade to secure the win over team New York. The Final Run At the beginning of 2012 Rick and Bret traveled to Indian for the first time in about a year to wrestle at MWA 7. They were scheduled for a match against General Joe and Happy Psycho for the MWA Tag Team Title. Though they fought hard it took Happy knocking out Rick to claim the gold for Awesome Intentions. But it didn't end there; following the match Tristen Parker and Tommy Tenacious were instructed by Rad Hazard, as pay back for Rick beating Radical Movement member Zaq Cass, to humiliate The Scharnhorst Brothers by beating them for the titles they had held for over a year. At MWA 8 the rematch took place but with a few changes. King BW managed to use his money to bribe the booker into letting Mikee and JCJ, Tomato Juice, into the match. Tomato Juice would end up scoring the pin on Rick to claim the title. Thus effectively eliminating the bros from the title picture. Although MWA 8 would be the last time Rick and Bret would ever tag, they both took part in MWA 12. Bret drew in a fantastic match to Mark Mako that resulted in a double count out. While Rick surprised everyone as the 6th member of a 6 man battle royale, he would be eliminated by Adam Black after eliminating Tristen Parker. MWA 12 marked the final appearance of Rick and Bret as backyard wrestlers. Post BYW Currently both Rick and Bret are retired from wrestling, and are members of the United States Navy. At MWA 16 The Scharnhorst Brothers were inducted into the MWA Hall of Fame Class of 2013, thus adding to the teams list of accomplishments. When asked about a potential return to the ring as a tag team they simply said "We would love to come back as a team but because of the distance and lack of time we can't." At MWA 22 however Bret made his return for one night only by defeating AO. Rick has also made a post- retirement appearance against Wolf Cage at CWA: Extreme. In Wrestling In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Never Say Never'' (Rick: Codebreaker, followed by Bret: Running Neckbreaker) *'Signature Moves' **''Slingshot DDT'' **''Double Stomp On The Arm'' **''Double Superkick'' Championships and Accomplishments *'Blood Sweat and Tears' **BST Heavyweight Championship -Rick (1 Time) **BST Intercontinental Championship -Rick (1 Time, Final) -Bret (1 Time) **BST Tag Team Championship -Bret (1 Time) with The Calling *'Global Backyard Wrestling Nation' **GBYWN Midwest Heavyweight Championship -Bret (1 Time) **'GBYWN Midwest Tag Team Championship (first, 1 Time)' **GBYWN Midwest Internet Championship -Bret (1 Time) **was ranked #14 on the Power 25 for the month of April 2011 **was ranked #4 on the Power 25 for the month of May 2011 *'National Backyard Wrestling Alliance' **NBWA World Heavyweight Championship -Rick (first, 1 Time) *'Dead or Alive Wrestling' **DOA Heavyweight Championship -Rick (1 Time) *'Midwest Wrestling Alliance' **MWA Hall of Fame Class of 2013